Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 23
Meanwhile... Marcus) *Outside* This'll be fun Outside, away from Marcus... ( Forcefield walls rise ) Wolf) READY?! Red) NO! ''' '''Kate) NOPE! Wolf) Ability Activate! Obscure Hidings! ( Demenatic Wolfie's long range moves are hidden from all senses, except feeling ) Red) -_- *Turns to Redestro* ' '''Kate) WE WEREN'T READY! *Turns to Vivrate* ' '''Wolf) WHO CARES?! Red) WE CARE, OLD MAN! ''' '''Wolf) WHATEVER! 'Ability Activate! Dark Moonstone Pulse! ( Demenatic Wolfie releases a pulse of magnetic power that repels at impact )' ( Wolfie releases a pulse, unseen by everyone ) ' '( Redestro quickly creates a water shield around Vivrate and himself ) ''' '''Redestro) ... Vivrate) THERE IS NOTHING, YOU IDIOT! *Flies out of the water shield* ' '( Vivrate gets hit by the hidden, dark, moonstone pulse ) ( Vivrate becomes magnified ) ' '( Shards of the broken pulse fall onto the ground ) Redestro) HAHAHA! Vivrate) -_-''' 'Wolf) Ability Activate! Obscure Crash! ( Demenatic Wolfie charges towards the opponent with a disappearance act ) ' '( Wolfie charges towards Vivrate and Redestro ) ' '''( Vivrate releases vibrational sounds ) ( Wolfie disappears ) ' '''Redestro) I'M TOO SMART FOR THIS! *Turns water shield into a blast towards Vivrate* ' '( Redestro releases his water blast ) ' '( The water blast crashes into Vivrate ) ' 'Vivrate) *Soaked* ...*Turns to Redestro* ' '''Redestro) I was wrong... Vivrate) *Angered* OH RIGHT YOU ARE! *Charges towards Redestro* ' '''Redestro) I'M SORRY! ' '( Vivrate's midsection is bit ) ' '( Wolfie appears ) ' '( Wolfie swings Vivrate back and front ) ' '''( Vivrate's body dries off ) ( Redestro releases water spears towards Wolfie ) ( Vivrate vibrates out of Wolfie's grip ) ' '''Wolf) Ability Activate! Dark Shock! ( Demenatic Wolfie releases an electrical beam from her mouth ) ' '( Demenatic Wolfie releases a beam from her mouth ) ' '''( The beam is hidden from sight ) ( Vivrate gets hit from behind via the water spears ) Vivrate) OF COURSE! ' '''Redestro) SORRY! ' '( Vivrate gets hits by Wolfie's electrical beam ) ' '( Vivrate gets electrocuted and flies backwards towards Redestro ) ' 'Redestro) ... *Creates an open ball of water* ' '( Vivrate falls into the ball of water ) ' '( Electricity continues to electrocute Vivrate ) ' '''( Wolfie's beam bursts "the bubble" ) ( Vivrate falls towards Redestro ) ' '''Redestro) I GOT YOU! *Catches Vivrate* ' '( Redestro becomes magnified via Vivrate's body ) ' '''Wolf) Linked Abilities Activate! Magnetic Pull! ( With magnetism, Demenatic Wolfie pulls the opponent in ) + Tornadic Pull! ( Demenatic Wolfie creates a tornado that pulls the opponent in ) ( Redestro and Vivrate are pulled to Wolfie, very slowly ) ' '( Wolfie creates a tornado ) ' '( Redestro and Vivrate rush towards Wolfie ) ''' '''Wolf) Ability Activate! Hookling! ( Demenatic Wolfie holds the ground or opponent with her hooks ) ( Redestro and Vivrate crash into Wolfie ) ' '( Wolfie's hooks close into Redestro's back with a slight squeeze ) ' '''Marcus) *Out of his seat* STOP! ' '( Wolf gives Marcus a "I don't care" gesture ) ' '''Wolf) Sacred Ability Activate! Gyrating An Overkill! ( While the opponent is hooked, Demenatic Wolfie releases an electric beam into the sky, the beam is static on the opponent. Demenatic Wolfie twirls into the sky with an aura of her eight attributes. An F5 tornado forms around Demenatic Wolfie and her opponent, encasing them. Lightning hits the opponent and Demenatic from the clouds and Demenatic Wolfie's aura crystalizes the opponent. Finally, Demenatic Wolfie flies out of the tornado, deforming the tornado, and slams the opponent into the ground with an explosion ) Marcus) This one...*Pulls out a healer* There goes my lawn ( Wolfie creates a portal behind Wolf ) ' '( Wolf backs into the portal ) ' '( The portal closes ) ( A hidden electrical beam is shot into the sky ) ( Storm clouds form ) ' '( Wolfie takes off ) ( Wolfie twirls with a eight colored aura ) ' '( Wolfie faces straight into the air ) ' '( An F5 tornado forms ) ' '( Wolfie flies into the F5 tornado ) ' '( The F5 tornado completely forms ) ' '( Grass and tons of dirt is pulled from the ground ) ( Lightning zaps Redestro and Vivrate with electrocuting effects ) ' '( Redestro disappears ) Redestro) *Breathing extremely hard, on ground* ... *Getting lifted* ( Wolfie's aura disappears as Vivrate is crystallized ) ( Vivrate quickly crystallizes ) ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) *In head* Now for the end... ( Wolfie flies out of the F5 tornado ) ' '( The F5 tornado discontinues and breaks apart ) ( Redestro falls back onto the ground as dirt and grass do too ) ( Wolfie disappears ) BOOM! ' '( An explosion happens ) ' '( Wolfie flies out of the eight colored explosion ) Marcus) ... Wolf) Interesting, huh? ''' '''Marcus) Destructive, if I may say ( The forcefield walls disappear ) ( Wolfie returns to her ball form, Kate and Red lay on the ground, and the destroyed field is returned to its normal looks ) ''' '''Marcus) ... Humagons-Times_Collide:_Episode_24 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 23? S A B C D F Wolfie's Sacred Ability: Reactions Overkill Awesome Weak Too much into it Horrible Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: Kate